coronationstreetfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 9702 (25th February 2019)
Plot Shona spots a hammer inside the undertaker's pocket whilst Dane is being buried. Carla can't afford to close the factory and hires Gary to patch up the roof. He's ordered not to tell Nick. At the grave, Macca and the undertaker attack Clayton's prison guards and cut the killer loose from his handcuffs. Shona attempts to stop Clayton from fleeing while Billy tackles one of the assailants. Clayton stops Macca from hitting Shona before making his escape. Craig asks David and Nick for advice on beard oil and is thoroughly sent up for the request. Tracy gloats to Claudia over the house. Claudia doesn't care as they've paid over the odds for it. Macca and his accomplices are arrested, as is Shona. Gina resigns from the factory. In desperate need of a rest, Daniel still has 5,000 words to write by tomorrow. Gary complies with Carla's orders as he doesn't want to lose the job. Sarah doesn't like keeping secrets from Nick. David searches for Shona and is amazed when a reporter rings him to ask about Shona helping Clayton escape. Beth tells Sinead to leave Daniel to her. David doesn't believe that Shona aided Clayton. He prepares to move the kids out of No.8 for their protection, fearful that Clayton will come after them. Roy tells Carla to move out of the flat. Carla doesn't like him living by himself but his mind is made up. Bethany advises Amy not to let her parents find out about the abortion from the hospital. A tired Shona arrives home. David is supportive when she says she didn't have anything to do with Clayton's escape. He sours when she expresses concern about Clayton being on his own. Doubting their relationship, David warns Shona that he'll kill Clayton if he catches up with him before the police do. Cast Regular cast *Roy Cropper - David Neilson *Carla Connor - Alison King *Shona Ramsey - Julia Goulding *Tracy McDonald - Kate Ford *Amy Barlow - Elle Mulvaney *Steve McDonald - Simon Gregson *Billy Mayhew - Daniel Brocklebank *Sinead Tinker - Katie McGlynn *Daniel Osbourne - Rob Mallard *Sophie Webster - Brooke Vincent *Gina Seddon - Connie Hyde *David Platt - Jack P. Shepherd *Gary Windass - Mikey North *Gail Rodwell - Helen Worth *Nick Tilsley - Ben Price *Craig Tinker - Colson Smith *Claudia Colby - Rula Lenska *Sean Tully - Antony Cotton *Beth Sutherland - Lisa George *Kirk Sutherland - Andrew Whyment *Sarah Platt - Tina O'Brien *Bethany Platt - Lucy Fallon Guest cast *Macca - Gareth Berliner *Clayton Hibbs - Callum Harrison *Vicar - Kerry Willison-Parry *DS Smith - Tina Harris Places *Rovers Return Inn - Public *8 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *15a Coronation Street - Living room/kitchen *Underworld - Office and factory floor *Rosamund Street *Roy's Rolls *16a Victoria Street - Living room/kitchen *Speed Daal *Empty shop unit, Victoria Street *Church - Graveyard and road outside Notes *The church scenes were recorded on location at St. Andrew's Church, Radcliffe. *Dani Biernat was credited as the Stunt Co-ordinator on this episode with Richard Wheeldon as the Stunt Double. *''TV Times'' synopsis: Clayton's break for freedom has David fearing for his family; Roy asks Carla to find somewhere else to live; and the McDonalds celebrate. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast: 7,000,370 viewers (6th place). Category:2019 episodes